


Sins of the Father

by GoldenEyedFury



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up 17+, Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amok - Freeform, Amok dogs, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Nino Lahiffe, Blood and Violence, Dog Fighting, F/M, Food Porn, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Guardian Nino Lahiffe, Identity Reveal, Kwamis Are Gods, Mink Tomoe Tsurugi | Onna Bugeisha, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, New Miraculous Holders, OC kwami's, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge/Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know, Setting up a timeline, Shadow-hounds, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Stress Baking, The Master Has Issues, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, mentions of animal abuse, off screen animal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEyedFury/pseuds/GoldenEyedFury
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated FEAST, Ladybugs’ Miraculous restored the Tibetan Temple and everything in it. Including a second, smaller Miraculous Chest. It contains only two other Miraculous Charms: The White Mink hairpin, and the Golden Kinkajou Torc. Gabriel jumps on the first flight to Tibet and raids the temple. Now with two unknown Miraculous’ he needs wielders, and he knows just the people for the job.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. I aged everyone up, our favourite heroes are around 17-18 years old and their parents are in their mid to late 40's. I'm also going to follow a strict timeline for easier plot and planning. For example its late April when this fanfic starts so the kids are in the middle of their Spring break: April 18 - May 4th. Takes place immediately after the events of FEAST, with one exception, Nino is being trained to become the next Guardian.
> 
> SPORADIC UPDATES! I'm very depressed and won't promise frequent updates.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I do however own the general plot of this fanfiction as well as the my own Original Characters.

“Speak, Gabriel.” Tomoe Tsurugi said as she lifted her fingers from her braille book and gripped her Bokken. “Tell me why you abuse my hospitality and good will by sneaking around my home. Uninvited and unwelcome.” 

Hawk Moth stepped into the sitting room, and looked down upon his civilian “friend.” Her hair fell in a dark wave over her shoulder, and her sunglasses rested on the arm of her chair. Milky white eyes blinked as her brow furrowed. 

“It's not Gabriel you speak to tonight, dear Tomoe-san.”

“Your words can claim anything you wish, but your voice does not lie to me. Do not think me a _fool_ Gabriel. Even without the static of a screen I can recognize your voice.”

“Very well.” Hawk Moth stepped around a spotless coffee table and folded himself into an armchair; the match to Tomoes. “I’ve a story to tell you my friend and a favor to ask.”

“Hmpf! You sneak into my home, in the middle of the night and have the gall to ask for favors?” Tomoe scowled deeply but leant back in her seat. “Tell me, and do not presume to lie to my face again.”

Hawk Moth nodded, although he knew damn well she couldn’t see him. He crossed his legs and clasped his hands over a knee. “Four years ago, while in Germany, my wife and I came into possession of two miraculous items. A butterfly brooch and a Peacock pin. You can imagine our surprise at the power those items possessed.”

Tomoe huffed. “None at all I’m sure. You forget, Gabriel, that Emilie was my friend as well. I knew all about her research. I am the reason you went to Germany! Had I not just escaped my father, I would have gone to Germany with Emilie. Ha!” She laughed abruptly and slapped her bokken. “Do you think that I would have been Hawk Moth in your place? Or perhaps I would be Mayura.”

Hawk Moth bristled and clenched his fists. “Be that as it may, the peacock miraculous was damaged. So damaged in fact that it corrupted its barer. Emilie fell ill, and within a few months lapsed into a coma. Only a wish generated from combining the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous’ can bring her back from the brink of death.”

“So you justify terrorizing Paris with the fate of your wife, of my _friend!_ Do you truly believe that she will forgive you for this? Emilie wanted power, yes, but not at the cost you are demanding.”

“When I get my wish I will reset time, so that when we find the miraculous’ the peacock is not damaged. My wife will have it all; her research, her power, and her entire life spread out before her.”

“At last we get to the point of this jaunt through memory lane. Where is Emilie now?”

“She is home. Where she belongs.” Gabriel threaded his fingers together and sat forward, placing both feet on the floor. “I have her in a cryo chamber in a hidden attic, she is stable.”

“I want to visit her. Regardless of how your favor goes, and I am beginning to understand what you are asking of me, you _will,_ ” Tomoe lifted her bokken and slammed it onto the floor loudly, “allow me to visit her as often as I wish.”

Gabriel pretended to consider it. “Agreed. Now onto my favor.” 

Tomoe nodded and waved her hand in a “go on” gesture.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Tibetian temple, recently reappearing after over a century? I just returned from paying it a little visit-”

“Does it still stand?” Tomoe cut in disapproval heavy in her tone.

“Marginally. I unearthed two, previously unknown or perhaps even forgotten miraculous’. Both are in perfect condition, I did learn from my past mistake- don’t scowl at me like that! I’m here to offer you one. If you’ll have it of course, as well as ask you to join me on my quest for the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous’.”

“If I refuse? Will I suddenly find myself the target of Hawk Moth? Perhaps I’ll become a frequent Akuma flyer?” Tomoe cocked her head and shifted her grip on her bokken to a two handed hold. 

“Nothing so crass. I came here tonight as a friend to ask a favor of a friend.”

“Ha! Likely as not, Mayura is waiting outside, ready to send in an Amok at your signal. Will I survive it or would I find myself joining Emilie in your attic?”

Hawk Moth grinned, “Do you not trust me?”

“No.”

“Fair enough. I have a hostile takeover of your company planned, should tonight not go in my favor.”

“There it is.” Tomoe eased back in her chair, “And if I agree to help you?”

“Then you will find yourself richly rewarded, I am planning to buy Kumagaya industries, and I could transfer ownership to you.”

Tomoe jerked backward in her seat. “You would buy my fathers company? How long have you been planning this?” 

“I would,” Hawk Moth said sagely, “because you are my friend and I reward loyalty. Only as long as I’ve been planning this conversation.” How Tomoe had thoroughly de-railed it went unsaid.

“To have the opportunity to ruin my father is tempting, sorely tempting. Who would be receiving the second Miraculous?” 

“Funny you should ask-” Hawk Moth began.

“Surely you don’t intend to ask _Audrey?!_ Andre would be a better choice, even their bratty daughter… what's her name? Zoey? That selfish hellion would make a better villain than Audrey.”

“You and I both know that Andre is too easily led to be of any help to us. He’s so deep in his wife's purse that daylight is a distant memory, perhaps even a dream. As for Chloe, she is the cause of 95% of my akumas. She’s too good of a resource to squander. Even traipsing about as a “hero.” Queen Bee is the only known miraculous holder who’s civilian identity is common knowledge.” Hawk Moth shrugged, “As soon as she knows Ladybugs identity, the entire world will know it.”

Tomoe covered her mouth, but Hawk Moth could see the way her eyes crinkled with mirth. “Audrey is cruelty personified, her being your step-sister doesn't change that. Nor does the fact that once you give her the kind of power a miraculous holds, she’ll not let it go easily.” 

“I am well aware of the traits Audrey possesses. I grew up with her. Or does the fact that I became a villain surprise you?” 

“Not in the slightest. I remember our days at HEC Paris fondly. Audrey, Emilie and I were closer than most roommates. How we all didn’t end up as villains is what surprises me. Alas that is why you are here. Give me my miraculous and tell me why you chose it for me.”

“Nooroo dark wings fall!” Gabriel blinked at the darkness of the room. Nooroo possessed keen night vision and Gabriel found himself having to adjust to the light trickling in from the street. “I chose the White Mink for you. I believe it would suit your natural abilities and complement your personality. The miraculous itself is a hair pin, and the kwami, will be easy to control.”

“Kwami?”

“The miraculous’ are conduates for a deity, From what my kwami, Nooroo, tells me kwami’s existed before the big bang, and spent millions of years wandering their realm until something, and he cannot tell me what, drove them into our realm. Where the ladybug created the miraculous’ and bound them all into them. The White Mink is the deity of reflection. The Butterfly is the deity of Transmission.”

“Tell me about the second miraculous, what is it the deity of?”

“Glory.” Gabriel said drily. 

“Ah, that is why you chose Audrey for it. And its creature?”

“A Golden Kinkajou, a relative of the raccoon and native to south america.” 

Tomoe smiled, it wasn’t a nice one. “That will suit her nicely. Hand me the white mink and begone Hawk Moth. It’s late and I have much to learn of my deity. Call me when you are ready for us to debut.”

Gabriel placed a hexagonal box onto Tomoes outstretched hand and stood. “Goodnight Tomoe-san. I’ll speak to you again soon.”

“Don’t tell Audrey you visited me first, it would hurt her delicate feelings.”

Gabriel chuckled and whispered, “Nooroo, Dark wings rise!” 

Hawk Moth paused just inside the back door, and grinned evilly when he heard a tiny voice say, “Greetings mistress, I am Raaze.” He did so love it when things went exactly as planned.

Mayura waited for him near the street, cloaked in shadows she stroked the head of a large canine-shaped sentimonster. Two more waited just behind her, sitting alertly and guarding her back. Mayura tucked three keychains into her pocket and called her shadow-hounds to heel. 

His trip to the Tibetian Temple had held more surprises than initially anticipated. For one, the monks there had been able to repair the peacock miraculous, although they couldn’t heal Emilie. Secondly, they had guarded two new miraculous’, which Gabriel discovered when he rampaged through the temple searching for answers. 

“She agreed.” Hawk Moth said before Mayura could ask. “Wasn’t there only two of these earlier?”

Mayura flushed and stopped petting the largest, and newest of the shadow-hounds. “The fighting ring is still operating, the pain and betrayal they all feel. It calls to me like the harshest of alarms. I couldn’t help myself but to make one more.”

Hawk Moth studied Mayura and her hounds for a moment then nodded abruptly. “If their pain is a hindrance to you, then we should lance it.”

“We should? Sir.”

“Yes, I may be in the fashion industry but that does not mean I condone animal cruelty. That being said, I don’t have room for more shadow-hounds in the manor. This one,” he pointed at the massive smokey grey beast standing between Mayura and himself, “is that last one.”

“Yes sir.” Mayura smiled and patted her pocket gently. “Come on boys, let's go see your old masters about how they treated you.”

The shadow-hounds wagged their stumpy tails and growled, their eyes taking on a hellish red glow. They slowly faded from sight. Mayura launched herself up, onto the nearest rooftop and started running. Hawk Moth followed closely behind her. 

~oOo~

 _“Don’t be bemused, its only the news!”_ Nadia Chemack announced, the morning news beginning its day with a doozy of a story. _“Early this morning an underground dog fighting ring was broken up! Over fifteen dogs were seized from the premises, as local police were led to the scene by an akuma!_ _That's right folks, even Hawk Moth is against dog fighting.”_

Marinette dropped her half eaten cinnamon roll and nearly fell off her chair. Tikki squawked and flipped over backward, right off the edge of the counter. Food forgotten they starred first at the screen, showing an overhead view of animal control and police cars, and then at each other. 

“What the?” Marinette boggled. 

Tikki flitted over to her and pinched Marinette’s forearm. 

“Ow! What the heck Tikki?!” 

“I needed to make sure we were awake!” The kwami whispered, still unable to believe her eyes.

“Well next time pinch yourself.” Marinette grumbled. 

Tikki nodded, but Marinette wasn’t looking at the kwami, instead she was pulling her phone out of her purse. Alya had to know what was going on. 

The phone beeped, and Alya’s face flashed across the screen. _Think of the devil…_ Marinette swiped up and Alya’s shocked and pale face stared at her.

“Hi-” Marinette began.

“Did you see the news? Is Hawk Moth crazy? Like yes, dog fighting is bad, don’t get me wrong! But girl, isn’t that a _hero_ thing to do? How do you balance being a massive d- hi Mrs. Cheng!” Alya waved and Marinette spun around to see her mother peering over her shoulder.

“Good morning Alya!” Mrs. Cheng said cheerfully. “I agree, Hawk Moth is a Richard of gigantic proportions! But even the bad guys have a code.”

Marinette and Alya mouthed _Richard_ at each other and giggled. 

“Will we be seeing you today?” Mrs. Cheng asked Alya as she placed a cup of tea in front of Marinette and then poured a second, much smaller cup for Tikki. “I made fresh cinnamon rolls this morning. For the house not the bakery, so you kids are more than welcome to have some. Tell Nino I say hi!” 

Alya blushed dark red, and Marinette worried that she’d faint. 

“Hello Mrs. Cheng.” Nino said as he leaned into view of the camera, “How’d you know I was here?”

“Mothers always know what their kids are up to. And You and Alya are Marinette's best friends, which makes you my kids by proxy. Do your chores, have a shower and come over for breakfast. I’m headed back into the bakery, be good. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Alya and Nino said together. Both still blushing furiously. 

“Guess we’ll see you in a few minutes.” Nino said, his words partially muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. “Think your mom will mind if Adrian comes too? It's Sunday so I don’t think he has any shoots today.”

“N-no, that's fine! She won’t mind.”

“Alright, see you soon.” Nino hung up and Marinette was left to wonder where Alya had disappeared to. 

~oOo~

Adrian was mid-run, with his music blaring and eyes closed, when Plagg smacked him in the face with his cellphone. Turning the treadmill down a few notches, he dropped into a light jog and called Nino back. 

“Yo! Want to meet up at Marinettes for breakfast? Mrs. Cheng invited us all, and you won’t believe what Hawk Moth did last night! Ask your dad if you can come out and I’ll tell you all about it!” 

“Yeah that sounds great! What did he do? Was there an Akuma attack?” Adrien sideyed Plagg, the cat kwami shrugged and dove for the remote. “He had a late night, business meetings and time zones don’t always line up. But I’ll email him and be out right after a shower. I’m nearly done with my workout, just another three kilometers to go!”

“Dude, I don’t know how you do it. I barely woke up a few minutes ago and you’ve been up for what? An hour already?” Nino laughed exasperatedly. 

“That's what a heavily regimented schedule does for you! Keeps you fit, hungry and on time.” 

“Well you won't be hungry for long. Mrs. Cheng made cinnamon rolls, you know the ones the size of a plate? I can already taste it. Soft and sticky, with real cream cheese icing! Ahhh.”

“Okay, okay,” Adrian laughed and slowed to a walk. “Stop drooling. I’ll meet you at the school in fiv- whoa! Hawk Moth raided a _dog fighting ring?”_

“Yes! Dude that's exactly what he did. Crazy right? Oh, Alya’s out of the shower, my turn. Talk at you later!”

Adrian hung up without saying goodbye. He pulled his earbuds out motioned for Plagg to turn up the TV. Nadia Chamack started talking and Adrian couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Plagg, are you hearing what I’m hearing?” 

“No. I think Hell just froze over. Give it a moment and the world will be right again.”

“What even? Why would this even happen?” Adrien stilled, the machine beeped at him and he pressed the off button. 

“Well, kid,” Plagg adopted a lecturing tone, “a long time ago humans decided that watching animals fight in a pit was _fun_ -”

“You know what I mean Plagg! Why would Hawk Moth put a stop to it? He’s evil!”

Plagg shrugged and popped a wedge of camembert into his mouth. “Somf pepoles vant to ‘actch the ‘orld ‘urn.” 

“Ug! Plagg, don’t talk with your mouth full!”

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but I'm really excited about this fic! Let me know what you think so far!

Alya looped her arm through Nino’s and leaned into his side as a gust of icy wind buffeted them. Nino hunched his shoulders and tried to angle himself to shield Alya from the brunt of the wind. She chuckled and huddled closer.

“Okay,” she said between howling gusts, “You were right. I should of worn a coat.”

Nino flashed her a grin over his shoulder and elbowed her lightly in the ribs. “Good thing I brought a second hoodie then!” He turned, unzipped his dark green coat and handed it to Alya. “I’ve got both on, so you can wear my jacket. Don’t unzip the inside pocket though, Wayzz’s snacks are in there.”

“Thanks, and I won't.” She said as she tucked herself into the coat and zipped it up. “Are you sure you’ll be warm enough though?”

“Sure, babe. I’m toasty and it's not much farther anyway. “ He waved her off, still walking backwards. “Besides, I’m sure Mrs. Cheng has tea or coffee on the go.”

“Well they do have a bakery, nothing goes better with treats than hot coffee or tea.” 

“Exactly!” He squinted towards the horizon and the looming storm clouds, “Do you think the wind will calm down by this evening?”

Alya shuddered. “I hope so, otherwise tonight's patrol is gonna suck. And it’s already going to be dicey enough as it is.” She bit her lip, “Are you sure that inviting Adrien was a good idea? You know he and Marinette have been… a bit touchy lately.”

Nino shrugged and faced forward. An Icy blast slammed into his chest, winding him. 

“They need to work things out. I know it's weird learning each other's identities, especially with how they did it. But as a,” He glanced around surreptitiously, aside from them, the streets were nearly empty; no one wanted to hang out around a school during their spring break. At least not a school without a park. “Guardian in training, I can’t allow their awkwardness to fester.”

Alya hummed noncommittally and pulled up the hood of Nino’s coat.

He shrugged and bumped her shoulder with his own, “At least they aren’t fighting.”

“True, but they aren’t exactly talking either. I’ve spent the last four years trying to get them to talk and now this.”

“Not all couples can be as lucky as we are.” Nino rested his arm over Alya’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Can you imagine us  _ just _ getting together now? I can’t.”

“Ah,technically they aren’t together.” Alya raised one finger, “But can you look at it from Marinette’s point of view? The boy you’ve been in love with for literal years, is also the same guy you’ve been rejecting at every turn.” 

Nino nodded. “Alright, fair point but consider this. The girl you’ve been in love with for years turns out to be your awkward and shy friend who you thought didn’t like you?”

Alya furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Nino nodded enthusiastically.

“Now you see it! Add in a super embarrassing reveal and ka-chow! Awkwardness ensues.”

“Ka-chow?” Alya parroted back at him, leaving out the emphasis and mock explosive hand gestures. 

“You get me.”

“Someone has too.”

~oOo~

They chuckled as they rounded the last corner toward the school and nearly slammed into Adrien as he popped out from behind a tree.

“Hey guys! I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” Adrien pointed toward the darkening clouds and made a circling motion with his hand. “Hope this storm blows over before patrol tonight. Wet leather is a nightmare, magical suit or not.”

Nino put a hand out as if to shake hands, and lifted his other arm up as if asking for a hug. Adrien clasped Nino’s forearm and pulled him into a pound hug, and slapped his back in greeting.

“Hey man! What do you mean storm? We were expecting wind only.”

Adrien stepped out of the hug and turned to Alya, giving her a quick wave as he said, “Just got the notice on the app. We’re in for a thunderstorm tonight.”

“How wonderful,” Alya drawled as she peered both ways across the street before starting to cross, leaving the boys to scramble after her. “No better way to spice up a rooftop jaunt than to add a little bit of danger!” 

“Ha!” Adrien barked, “We are the danger!”

Alya hunched her back and mimed hiding behind a cape, “I’m Batman!” She ground out in her best imitation.

Two long black tipped ears popped out of the collar of her borrowed coat, “We can definitely make ourself look like Batman! I can even do the voice.” Trixx grinned and wiggled until she was half in the coat and half in Alya’s hair. “Let's be Batman! Please?”

Alya laughed and through her arms out for balance as she walked toe-to-heel on the curb.

Trixx sniffed loudly and let her eyes dirft shut. “Do you smell that? Heaven.” She slumped down into the collar of the coat and hummed appreciatively. “I can’t wait for cinnamon rolls!”

Alya and Adrien both tilted their heads and sniffed. Adrien opened his mouth and pulled air over the vomeronasal organ in the roof of his mouth, making a sharp scree sound. 

Nino sighed, “Why do you guys get the cool side effects of being bonded to a kwami?”

“It's not all fun and games, you know. Sometimes I have to stop myself from chasing mice and squirrels. Do you know how hard it is to hunt down a story when all I can see and smell is prey?”

“Yes exactly! I’ve nearly yeeted myself off a roof after birds a few times too.” Adrien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and the amount of times I have to stop myself from hissing at people…”

Alya grinned maliciously, “I was chasing a lead a few weeks ago, and this guy kept following me. I was so caught up in getting away from him that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and ended up turning down a dead end alley.” She halted mid-step and turned on her heels, without lifting her feet, to face the boys. “He followed and I snarled at him. When I tell you that the sound I made was damn near demonic, I nearly scared  _ myself! _ and I'm not even remotely sorry that he shit himself. Trust me,” She tapped her nose, “I know for a fact how scary I was.”

“When was this?” Adrien demanded, brows furrowed and eyes hard.

“Why didn’t you transform?” Nino whisper yelled, “How come you were out alone?”

“Do you think you’d recognize him?” Adrien and Nino growled together as a silent conversation took place between them involving death glares and elaborate eyebrow movements. 

Alya glanced first at one and then the other before throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Two weeks ago. He was too close and I couldn’t risk it. You were babysitting. And yes. I have, unfortunately, an excellent scent memory. And No,” She pointed at them, “I will not lead you to him.”

“But babe, what if he goes after another girl? Someone who's not nearly as dangerous or capable as you are?” 

Nino had a point, and Alya grimaced. “What do you want me to do? String him up like a Christmas tree and leave him hanging outside the police station?”

“That is an excellent start! I’ll bring the rope.” Adrien said as he snapped his fingers decisively. 

“You can start,” Nino said cautiously, both hands raised in a suplicating motion, “by making a report. He was comfortable enough to stalk you in public. That speaks to experience.”

“I-” Alya started and stopped. Nino was right and they all knew it. “Fine, I’ll stop by the station on the way home.” 

“Good. I’ll go with you.” 

“We both will.” Adrien smiled gently, “As moral support. Then you and I can’t hunt him down like a dog.”

“Yes!” Alya growled, showing all her teeth. Inside her collar an answering snarl rang out.

“No!” Nino shook his head, “We all will. Right Marinette?”

Alya and Adrien whirled around to see Marinette standing just under the curtain wall of her family's bakery. A murderous expression on her face. 

“Absolutely.”

~oOo~

Marinette led her friends through the bakery and into the house. Up the winding staircase and through the first door, leading to the open concept kitchen and living room. Shoes were placed on a rack just inside the door, coats and extra hoodies were hung up above the shoes. 

Kwami’s flittered into a zooming, brightly colored kaleidoscope as they greeted one another. They chittered and growled and chirped in their own language, speaking so fast that even if the wielders could understand they still wouldn’t be able to keep up. 

Two of the Kwami’s came from Nino, Wayzz, who was the protector of the Miracle Box and thus the only Kwami who was dedicated to the Guardians. And Pollen, the only Kwami without a wielder present and still active. 

“Something’ you want to tell us Nino?” Marinette asked as she gestured toward the bright yellow bee Kwami. “Planning on donning a new mantle?”

“Naw, Master Fu thought it would do her some good to be out for a while. Especially since she’s active. None of the others are active outside of use.” Nino shrugged as he grabbed a plate and helped himself to a warm, gooey cinnamon roll. 

“So,” Marinette poured a round of Lady Grey tea and placed a white mug with green turtles all over it next to Nino at the table. “She’s bonded then? Like irrevocably?” 

“We aren’t sure exactly.” Nino took a bite and moaned. Sagging in his seat he chewed slowly, savoring each morsel. 

“Maybe we should give Chloe a chance, she could surprise us.” Adrien suggested over the rim of his cat paw print mug. 

Alya met Marinette's gaze and gave Adrien a quick side-eye. She said nothing, just poured an obscene amount of honey into her fox mug. 

“Oh sure Chloe could surprise us. She might just up and join Hawk Moth!” Marinette grumbled. “What a marvelous idea.”

Taken aback Adrien placed his mug on the table and pointed at Marinette. “Hey now, she has helped us fight akums how many times now?”

Alya and Nino glanced at each other across the table and sank down in their chairs.  _ So much for getting them to talk. _

“She’s also the reason most of our classmates have been akumatized! And so has she! Twice now and once was while she was using a Miraculous. What if it happens again?”

“Then we help her. Again.” Adrien grinned wryly, “So maybe we don’t tell her who we are. She's a good hero when she puts her mind to it.”

“I can help keep her in line.” Pollen flitted to Marinette and looked up at her pleadingly. “Please? She’s my chosen, and I’ve never had one call to me so strongly before.”

“Gah!” Marinette shielded her eyes, “don’t give me the baby doll eyes! They’re my biggest weakness.”

“What if,” Nino began, “we made a big show of how this is her last chance to be the hero she wants to  _ bee _ ?”

“Ha! I see what you did there.” Adrien snickered into his mug.

“Yeah, but seriously though. We all show up and really press the fact that if she screws up in either her civilian life or her hero one, that we won’t hesitate to repo our miraculous.” Nino leaned forward and braced both elbows on the table, hands clasped together. “Between the four of us, keeping tabs on Chloe should be easy enough.”

“Alright, but when you get stung, don't come running to me!”

“How could we?” Adrien laughed, “It paralyzes us.”

“I know just how to approach her about this too.” Alya said mischievously. 

~oOo~

Rain pelted the ground between gusting winds that turned the already cold raindrops into icy needles. The rooftops were treacherous, and above her thunder roared. But Chloe didn’t care. She was Queen Bee again! Power thrummed through her veins, practically begging her to use it. But without an akuma, she had nothing to use her strength or speed against. So instead she ran. 

Night after night Chloe had seen Chat Noir and Ladybug out patrolling, sometimes they were joined by Rena Rouge and Carapace, other times they switched up partners. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir, Carapace and Ladybug and vice versa. But not once had they ever asked her to patrol with them. 

Paris’ favorite heroes didn’t have a set schedule, and really why would they? Hawk Moth was out there, lurking like the creep he was, and a schedule could become dangerous. 

But tonight all four of them were out. Chloe had seen them from her bedroom window and when she ran out onto the balcony the Bee Miraculous was waiting for her. That had to mean she was welcome to join them. And if not then she was doing it anyway! 

Through the driving rain she could  _ just _ make them out. They stopped on the flat top of a warehouse and seemed to be waiting for her. She knew it! This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. Chloe picked up the pace and sailed over gaps between roofs, her balance holding true despite the weather. She launched herself off a ledge and used a streetlight as a stepping stone to reach the next building. 

Finally she landed, panting and utterly exhilarated, next to Ladybug. Her rightful plac-

“What are you doing out here Chloe?” Ladybug whirled to face her and Chloe drew back.

“I’m on patrol. With you! I-”

“Why?” Chat Noir cut in, voice soft but expression hard. 

“I’m a hero!” Chloe stomped her foot and clutched her hands to her chest. 

“Oh you’re a hero?” Ladybug barely refrained from scoffing. “Then ACT like it! I’ve seen you Chloe, when you think no one who matters is watching. I’ve seen how cruel you can be, how you go out of your way to bully and belittle those around you. A HERO doesn’t behave that way! A hero would build up those around them, not constantly tear them down. If you want to be a hero, you need to behave like a hero.”

“I can!” Chloe nodded and narrowed her eyes, “I will be the best hero Paris has ever seen!”

Ladybug tilted her head and crossed her arms loosely, “How about this. You can keep the Bee Miraculous in your possession, perhaps even join us,” she motioned between herself and Chat Noir, “But you need to start earning the title you have bestowed upon yourself. Queen Bee is a hero of Paris, but Chloe Bourgeois is not. We will be watching you, and should we find you are unwilling to change, then I will take the Bee back. Can you do this?”

“My Lady,” Chat began, “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“I gotta agree with Chat on this one.” Carapace added solemnly as he scratched his chin. “ I mean-”

“I can do this!” Chloe snapped. “Please, let me try.”

Rena Rouge barked a laugh and bumped elbows with Chat Noir, “I say we let her. That way when she fails, she can blame no one but herself.”

Rena bared her teeth in a feral grin, showing off her slightly pointed fangs. “I will be watching as well. We  _ all  _ will be.”

Chloe squared her shoulders and clenched her fists. “I won’t let you down!”

~oOo~


End file.
